Road to Paradise A Call Of Duty Zombies Story
by Khfan316
Summary: The beginning of the end for four soldiers in a seeming never-ending war. Can they put the undead to rest?
1. Ascending into darkness

Hell, which is what the Earth has become. You would watch as old places you once loved turn into fire. Thats what Tank Dempsey thought. He onced served in the marines, fought in WWII, and earned the Metal Of Honor.  
>Ever since that one day, a day he couldn't remember, but only one man did. His life changed once the "meatsacks" showed up. Now stuck with a drunk, a silent inperial soldier, and a maniac doctor, he has one mission, re-kill the dead.<p>

"Richtofen, your children are annoying!" The drunk russian yelled across the gunfire and splatter of blood.

"They just haven't been, TAUGHT their manners!" Richtofen speaked across the inpact of this knife.

The Ascension facility was a bloody mess by the time they got there, but they only made it worse. Gersch had sent the four on a mission to complete a mechanism before "she" arrived. Having no idea what was happening,  
>Dempsey just followed his silent partner to the last node. The device in Dempsey's hand was the key to completing the final step, only the undead stood in his way. As the four met at the light of the pod, the bomb was placed.<p>

"Ok now, zeady, a-" Richtofen said before being interupted.

"FIRE DAMMIT!" Dempsey yelled firing his Zeus Cannon into the purple vortex.

Everyone followed, Richtofen firing the Porter X2, Nikolai throwing the dolls, and Takeo watching silent as always. Being knocked back by the blasts, Dempsey watched the yellow light rise into the air. The light reached the sky,  
>causing a flash of light blinding the four. A little girl's scream echoed through the sky as the light faded. Gersch's voice screached with joy of being free, but someone broke the joy.<p>

"I feel we sent someone else free in the process..." Takeo's voice was cold, emotionless, and made Dempsey sigh in greif.

"Oh will you shut your trap Takeo!" Nikolai snapped at Takeo.

"We have bigger problems..." Richtofen said pointing to the vortex in front of them.

The purple hole was growing larger, sucking the four into it.

"Shit, hang on!" Tank said as the four flew inside of the black hole.


	2. The arrival

Tank opened his eyes to total darkness, and a cold floor didn't help. Sitting up he could only make out one face, Takeo's. Takeo was on his hands and knees, vomiting onto the floor. Nikolai groaned at the sound, and Edward just chuckled.

"What hell are we in now?" Tank said over the splatter of Takeo's vomiting.

"It seems to be one of the groups' teleporters…amazing!" Edward let out a squeak of joy.

Gunfire could be heard outside of a large door, which made Dempsey spring up to his feet.

"Hey! HEY! We're stuck in this room!" He said knocking on the door, after a long process proceeded.

"All in good time my clever American, all in good time." Richtofen said before activating the teleporter to take them to "Paradise". After the blue blur faded away, a view of a vast forest. Dempsey's jaw dropped. A wooden house stood in front of them, and a beach in the distance.

"This place better have vodka!" Nikolai yelled running towards the house.

"I can't believe it…" Tank walked slowly towards the front door of the home, Takeo and Richtofen followed.

It looked like a dream. A storage stocked with supplies, beds and a loaded kitchen, and a long wanted bathroom. Tank grunted as he fell onto a couch with a smile on his face. Nikolai drank all the vodka he can, so as he said "Takeo would look more like a lady".

"Yea, where are all the women at doctor?" Tank said looking over at Edward, who sat in a red recliner.

"Dead. Or some could be alive somewhere." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"At least we can sleep well tonight." Takeo said with the first smile he has ever shown them.

Only one thing was true, they could sleep, but a dark force would awaken them.


	3. The Army

It was the late evening, and everyone had already turned in. Tank laded in the twin sized bed looking at the darkness outside the window. The darkness looked familiar, and with him being through almost every kind of hell he wasn't surprised to see it. Just then, the shatter of glass was heard causing Edward to spring awake.

"Nein! What could it be now…" He said before walking to the noise.

"Better not be any freaksacks…" Tank said before being interrupted by the roar of the undead.

"Back! Back! Damn you Samantha…" Richtofen yelled between gunfire.

"Great, lemme just pack up the vodka…" Nikolai said in a calmed tone.

Tank reached under his bed to pull out his "emergency" kit. A packed a punched Commando, his weapon from the launch pad. Tank jumped out of bed and fired upon the oncoming undead. Takeo calmly walked up beside him with the remaining gun, a Spaz-12. Nikolai was, as he said, packing up his vodka glass bottles into a sack.

"Having…FUN?" A girl's voice was hear saying, before part of the home was torn apart.

"Shit, we're dead." Tank said still firing.

Just then, a light shined down on the and a helicopter could be heard. Takeo looked up and flailed his arms around. The copter then landed beside them, with men firing at the undead.

"Get in! We're here to help!" A man said waving the four to come.

Tank ran towards the man diving into the copter, the other three following. As the copter rose into the air, they watched as the entire house was destroyed. Their paradise was now destroyed, but at least they have new partners.

"Yes, the rescue finally comes. Who are these people anyways?" Nikolai said in a drunken tone.

"The name is Woods, Frank Woods. I lead a black ops squad, and we're your only friends now." Woods said with a small smile on his face.

"Finally, the states come and rescue their greatest soldier." Tank said with a smirk.


End file.
